Can He Fix It?
by animehearter
Summary: Inuyasha makes a huge mistake and looses Kagome, can he fix it or will he just ruin things even more?
1. Chapter 1

Can He Fix it?

(A/N: Hey there it's me and I'm starting a new story I hope ya like it!)

In life you only get one chance at happiness, and when you blow it…that's it! There goes your life. But what if one guy didn't listen to any of it? What if he decided to chase after the happiness he lost?

That guy is Inuyasha. How he lost his happiness you might ask, well that's simple he let his love get away. And just how did this happen, you say? Well he got drunk, partied, and got caught by the love of his life being kissed by his ex. That's right, she kissed him when he was most vulnerable, when he couldn't sense who it was! She kissed him after she had called his current girlfriend to meet her there.

_Flashback…_

_The girl walked up to him and gave the young half-demon a hug. Her hair was perfectly straight, her eyes cold and dead, her skin cold and pale and, she smelled of dirt. He was wasted, so wasted he didn't see the straight hair couldn't tell that the eyes were dead, didn't feel the cold skin, and didn't smell the familiar smell of dirt. No unfortunately for him all he saw was the alignment of her face and thought it to be his love, _big_ mistake._

"_Kagome? What're you doin' here, you said you going to Sango's house tonight. You said I could go to Shikon's Bar!" Exclaimed the sunshine orbed-man as he hugged the cold woman back._

_This woman was _not _his beloved, though he didn't know that, she was his ex. His psycho, uncaring, evil ex. She had called his girlfriend in advance, saying he'd got in trouble with the police and was waiting at the bar. His girlfriend had thought her to be the owner of the bar so she had no idea who she was speaking to. Why the woman had done this you might ask, well simple to ruin his life for dumping her of course._

_The woman heard faint footsteps behind her and knowing who it was decided not to answer his question, but instead kissed him. The cold kiss sobered him up and he knew who it was and began to pull back. He was about to yell at the girl when..._

_"Inuyasha, how could you?" a girl with tears in her eyes asked from the side. He spun his head around to look at a very unhappy, teary eyed girl._

_"Kagome this isn't what it looks like!" he exclaimed._

_"Save it! And here i thought you were hurt." said girl screamed at him and turned on one heel and walked away. He turned back to his ex and growled. She had a smirk on her face and her eyebrows were raised. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her sandled foot was tapping as though she was just waiting for him to yell so he could get out of there. And thats exactly what she would do._

_"Kikyo why would you do that?!" he yelled right in her face. _

_She wasn't at all fazed by his reaction and simply stepped back a bit. She incrossed her arms and unsmirked her smirk. She looked him dead in his amber eyes and said,_

_"To ruin your life, like you ruined mine, only you, unlike me, are _not _going to get it back. And don't even tell me you will because I found true love and so did you, only difference you just lost yours." in a monotone voice and turned to walk away but was grabbed by the wrist and spun around. He let go of her wrist and growled._

_"You are going to tell her what happened."_

_"Oh no I'm not." she said then turned to leave again but turned around and added, "Oh yeah I told your little girlfriend you'd be in trouble with the police and since she did nothing to me I'de better fulfill that promise." she smiled and opened her mouth very wide and began to inhale deeply._

_"Wait what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked stepping back._

_"**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"** everyone in the bar turned their attention torward Inuyasha and Inuyasha was taken away by the cops. _

_The next mornig he was dropped off at his apartment by the officers. He walked inside and rubbed his head man sleeping straight up with your head against a brick wall can really do a number on you. Thankfully it was six a.m., so Kagome would still be alseep. He trudged his way to the bedroom and saw a note on her pillow. He picked it up and read aloud,_

_"Dear Inuyasha, I'm leaving. You probally stayed the night with that girl in the bar but you know what I don't care any more. You know I actually thought you were the one for me, I guess I was dead wrong. Maybe the next guy I meet will treat me better and maybe love isn't for me, who knows. I just hope you're happy._

_Love always,_

_Kagome."_

_He slumped to the ground and quietly mumbled, "Kagome..."_

_End Flashback..._

**Review! If I get two reviews by tomorrow I'll update tomorrow soooooo yeah REVIEW!!!!**


	2. IMPORTANT!

SORRY PPL BUT THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED FOR NOW! I need to get back to the first story I wrote, and finish it! This story will be back, as soon as I finish The Girl Next-Door so yeah don't give up hope!


End file.
